When Zombies Attack
by merikflame
Summary: What will happen to our heroes when the undead apocalypse suddenly breaks loose? White rose, bumblebee.


"Ruby, are you feeling all right?" Asked Weiss, who was sitting on her bed next to Ruby. "Yeah I'm ok, just have this weird feeling, like something about today isn't right." Ruby reassured. "Well get ready, we have Grimm studies at nine." Said Weiss before planting a kiss on her girlfriends cheek.

'Damn, I'm so happy Weiss and I ended up together.' Thought Ruby, getting off the bed and getting changed into her uniform.

As they exit the room, they see team CRDL being hauled away on gurneys. "Man, more sick students? I swear it's something in the water." Scoffs Weiss before taking her girlfriends hand and walking to class.

...

"Hey Blakey, why dont we skip class today and say we're sick. With that bug that's been going around they'll believe us and we could get some rest." Pleaded Yang to the ever patient Faunus who was wrapping her tail down below her clothes.

She put on a thoughtful look to a moment, then quickly succumbed to the blondes sad eyes. " I suppose we could bend the truth... a little, honestly I don't want to do that crap in Grimm studies either."

At that point a knock was heard at the door and Blake went to go answer it. "Velvet? Are you ok?" Blake asked to the girl in front of her. Velvet arm was bleeding and she looked a little flushed. "Guys, could you help me? I was walking around the courtyard when some crazy guy bit me, I got away but I think he may still be out there." She pleaded.

"Come here, I have some first aid experience from when Ruby got scrapes as a kid." Said Yang, taking Velvets arm and wrapping it in gauze from a first aid kit she had in her bag. "T-thank you, I don't know what that guys deal was." Thanked Velvet.

Then the door burst open and tea JNPR as well as the rest of team RWBY burst through the door. "Seriously guys, the doors gonna break if you keep this up! Where's the fire?!" Shouted Yang, having finished applying the bandage.

"Guys, this is no time to argue, we nearly made it out of Grimm studies alive!" Shouted Ruby, her weapon at he ready. "What are you talking about? What happened?" Inquired Blake.

"Ok here's what happened." Started Weiss.

...

_"Hey guys, you headed to class?" Asked Jaune running up to catch Ruby and Weiss. "I wonder whether or not Professor Port will collect our homework." Said Ruby hopefully._

_'I can't believe I fell for this dunce.' Weiss thought. They arrived at the door to the class and opened it. "What the hell!?" Shouted Jaune as he looked in and saw an entire class full of what appeared to be rotting corpses. As if the right of dead people wasn't shocking enough, they were walking around. And when they heard Jaune they started shuffling toward the door, amidst the corpses was a familiar, pot bellied teacher._

_"Holy crap! Run!" Shouted Ruby closing the door._

_..._

"Oh suuure, nice try sis, you expect me to believe 'zombies' are roaming the school?" Asked a skeptical Yang. "Yang she isn't lying to you, we had to fight through some to get here." Said Weiss with a scared look on her face.

Yang looked down and noticed Weiss had myrtenaster, and it was covered in blood. "Yang believe us, these things have spread all over The city." Pleaded a very disgruntled Pyrrha.

Suddenly large bangs were heard at the door and it collapsed. A very dead Cardin stumbled into the room and grabbed Weiss. "No! Get off her!" Shouted Ruby before chopping its head off.

"Weiss, are you ok?" Ruby asked as she cried into her partners shoulder. "It grabbed you, and I thought it was gonna get you." She sobbed. "Im alright Ruby, we just need to find somewhere safe." Weiss reassured hugging the leader of her team.

"Oh shit..." whispered Yang from her bed. 'This is real?' She thought. She and Blake both grabbed their weapons and they ran out into the city, desperately searching for a place to hold up.

"Guys, we can hide at the restaurant Sun and I were at when I ran away, it's elevated and they won't find us unless we make alot of noise." Offered Blake. The streets were crawling with the dead, some streets were clear, some had small groups, and others had massive hoards. "How did all this happen so quickly? Things were so normal right before class, why wasn't an emergency announcement made!?" Half shouted Weiss.

"I don't know, all I know is that these things only want to eat flesh, and whatever's left of their meal comes back as another one of them." Ruby says, walking up to the door of the restaurant. "Guys, I'm not feeling the greatest ever." Said Velvet, right before falling over and passing out.

"Get her inside and shut the doors, block them with anything we can find, if we're lucky the restaurant will have enough food to last us until later." Ordered Ruby.

'This ruined everything, I was gonna confess to Blake that I love her.' Thought Yang. "Yang, are you ok?" Asked Blake taking a seat next to her by the wall. "Yeah I'm good, just kinda Shocked by how quickly everything fell apart, I mean we just found out and already the whole city and everything was overrun." Said Yang with a worried look.

"Aaahh!" Screamed Weiss. Everybody looked over and saw Velvet on top of her, sinking her teeth into Weiss' neck, a fatal wound. "Nooooo!" Shouted Ruby as she rushed forward with tears in her eyes as she stabbed the end of her scythe into Velvets brain. Ruby clutched Weiss close to her. "W-Weiss, are you ok?" She cried. "Y-you dolt, I love you..." Weiss whispered as life slowly left her eyes, the loss of blood proving to much. "Nooo!" Ruby screamed. She began crying uncontrollably. "I-I can't live without you W-Weiss." Ruby whispered before picking up myrtenaster. "Ruby no!" Yelled Yang, but it was to late, Ruby plunged the rapier into her abdomen. She fell next tp Weiss and let herself slowly slip into the void.

...

"Aaaagghu!" Yang screamed as she sat up. She was in her living room and it was the middle of the night. The only light was the tv and the soft green home button on the xbox controller resting in her hands.

"Yang are you ok?!" Yelled a worried Blake, running into the room in her black pajamas, her ears and tail protruding freely. Yang quickly started sobbing into her hands. "Hey, it's alright, I'm here." Blake said taking a seat next to Yang on the couch and cuddling up to her.

Yang wiped her tears and cuddled into Blake. "Im alright, just a bad dream." She admitted. Blake saw the controller in her hands and rolled her eyes. "Did a new episode come out?" Blake asked questionably. "Y-yeah, I decided to play the whole series over again, just to get back into it. I guess I got to the part where Lee dies and I passed out." She said, pulling Blake closer. "Hey Blake? I love you." She said, bringing her lips to Blake's. "I love you two Sweety, come to bed now, no zombies in there." Blake said teasingly.

"Y-yeah, I'll play the new episode tomorrow." Yang said rubbing the back of her head and wandering behind Blake back to bed.

...

**I wrote this in honor of the walking dead season 2 episode 1 by telltale games. I freaking love telltale and always support them. Plus I wanted a rwby zombie fic. This is the reason for no new Jaune X Pyrrha chapter or Nuts and Bolts chapter. Hope you all enjoy your holidays.**


End file.
